Sugar daddy
by giornobakugo45
Summary: Mina ashido really wants some of sato's cake. SHe'd do anything for one. Mina Ashido x Rikido sato.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sato pleeeeease?" Mina begged to the large student.

"Ashido come on don't beg! I can't afford to make a cake for the girls this week okay? I need what money i ave for food and for my own sweets for training!"

Mina pouted and crossed her arms. Then she rose an eyebrow,"What if we made a deal?"

"WHat do you mean? Like you pay me to make it? I can do that I guess."

"Hmmm, not hat I was thinking. My idea was way more fun..." She smirked. "I was thinking you make us the cake, and in exchange we fuck right here, right now."

Sato's whole face turned red and he felt his heart beat speed up dramatically,"A-are you for real Ashido?! You really mean it?!"

Mina nodded her head, and then quickly tugged at her own shirt, pulling it over her head before she laid down on her stomach on the boy's bed. She winked at him and told him playfully,"Shut the door and get over here big boy."

Sato quickly ran for his bedroom door, slamming it shut and tossing his clothes off faster than he ever had before. He was on top of Ashido in seconds. Mina smiled up at him and giggled before shaking her ass, grinding it against his utterly massive cock,"Go on, take my shorts and panties off and stick it in."

Sato complied, he grabbed the rim of her shorts and panties in one go and pulled them down, exposing her beautiful bottom. He smiled and positioned himself at her cunt,"You ready ashido?" He asked.

Mina nodded her head and gripped the blanket of his bed, then she felt his massive dick penetrate into her as she gasped out. It was the biggest one she had ever had and feeling it pump in and out of her as he filled up every possible inch of her was making her reach new heights of sexual pleasure she normally couldn't reach until after a while of fucking.

"hah...haaaah...sa-sato...you're so haaah...big...holy ...haaaaah...shit!" Mina managed to get out as he gripped onto her waist and pounded into her.

"Unf! unf! Th-thanks Ashi-ashido! Oh damn you're so tight! ANd your acid feels so good! Is this the stuff you slide around on?"

Mina gripped the blankets harder and bit onto her lip as he moaned out a,"Mmmmhhhmmm!..." she already had her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the smacking sounds against her increased in volume as he pumped into her harder than before. The massive boy then pulled out, turned her around to face him and picked her up, carrying her over to the nearest wall as he pinned her against it.

He made sure they were positioned right and as he held her up he entered her once more, earning another gasp of pleasure from the pink girl as he fucked her senseless.

Mina used her arms to wrap around his shoulders and neck for balance, he was fucking her so good and hard that she felt like a rag doll eyes in the back of her head, tongue sticking out and all she could do was moan out and gasp.

Sato stuffed her breasts into his face and moter boated them to his heart's content as he continued fucking into Ashido. As he had his fun with her boobs, the girl reached her first orgasm, she gripped onto him hard and yelled out,"Sa-satoooo!" At volumes loud enough that his neighbors certainly heard it.

Rikido then once again changed their position, placing her back onto the bed as her backside faced him. He aimed his cock carefully, using his hands to grip her toned ass, then spread her cheeks open before he shoved his monster of a penis into her anus, electing the loudest moan yet from Ashido.

"AAAAAAAAH! Ooooooooooh...fu-fuck me! ha-har-harder!" She cried out as tears began to form in her eyes and she gripped onto the blanket of his bed again as the loud smacks of his pelvis against her ass cheeks echoed in the room. She was making sure to produce a good amount of lube in her asshole right now for the muscle bound lad, if she hadn't this would have hurt like hell. Instead, she was having one of the most intense and best fucks of her life.

She continued gasping and moaning as he let out several grunts as he rammed into her, it wasn't long at all before Mina reached her second climax, biting down on her lip so hard she drew blood out and let out a sexual purr of satisfaction before going limp from having been fucked senseless.

As she laid there more ragdoll like than ever, Sato pulled out of her ass and turned her around, she just looked up at him with half open eyes and a sweat covered face that looked like it was in another realm. Sato grabbed her legs and placed them around his hips, ramming into her vagina once more as he continued his fucking of the girl. Mina continued to let out softer moans and gasps now, far too tired and fucked too good to be as loud as before, but she was still having so much of a good fuck.

Sato lowered his upper torso and placed his giant mouth over one of her boobs and began sucking on it like a baby would it's mother, he nearly fit her whole damn breast into that giant mouth of his. He never stopped pumping into her, and Mina wondered how he had this much stamina and hadn't managed to cum yet, then she threw her head back and let out an,"ooooooh...mmmmm...daddy..." as she reached her third climax.

Sato then gripped harder onto her, pumped a few more times and unloaded a monster sized load into her before he fell over on top of her and passed out.

Mina laid there gasping for air as the giant of a classmate began to fall asleep as he used her breasts as pillows. "so...when do I get my cake?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Mina's and Sato's little deal transpired. She had found herself dreaming of his giant cock and how he had fucked her brains out more than anyone else had yet.

She needed more.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him during school that day, she teased him so much all without saying a word to him. The power of texting was wonderful .

"I want you fuck me daddy" She'd start off, then send him a picture of her naked breasts that she had taken before she left the dorms that morning. Then she followed it up later in the day with,"Fill me up like one of your pastries daddy".

"I need your cock right now."

Sato was a mess during school, the texts and nudes from Mina caused him to get a massive erection all through out the day, making everything super awkward. By the end of the day they had hero training as usual. All Might instructed them to pair up in groups of two and go hide, one of those find the enemies and see who takes out the most classmates challenges.

This was the first time they got to choose partners though. Normally Mina went for Kirishima, Ochako or Kaminari. Not today, she bee lined right for the absolute unit of a classmate Sato and wrapped her arms around his torso before she pressed herself against him and purred out,"Be my partner satoooo...I bet no one's gonna catch us." She winked at him to imply what she wanted to do.

Sato smiled and shakily asked,"Y-you wanna...do it during our training?"

"Call it endurance training daddy. Fuck me til you pass out again."

Sato smiled and picked her up bridal style, and ran off with her into the large city like training area. He carried her through the streets and kicked down the door of a replica motel, all while Mina was gnawing, nibbling and kissing on his face as she caressed his muscles. Sato smiled smugly and tossed her onto the bed of the motel room before closing the door, and placing a chair in front of it to help keep it closed, shutting the curtains to cover up the windows too.

Mina let out a sexy giggle as she removed her vest and tossed her shoes off, leaving her only in her skin tight body suit. Sato turned around and pulled his cowl down, tossed his gloves and boots off and pushed Mina down onto her back as she smiled seductively up at him.

"What are you waiting for daddy?" She whispered in a sexy voice to him. Sato grabbed onto the cleavage of her body suit, and pulled as hard as he could as he ripped most of it clean off of her, Mina didn't mind that her costume was now torn and ruined, she was about to get her freak on after all.

Mina wrapped her arms around his head and brought him down as the two locked lips, he forced himself onto her and pinned her arms over her head as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch he could. He released himself from her and grinded his covered crotch against her bare cunt as he longed to stick it back in her again. He sat up and got as undressed as fast as he could, while he undid his top, Mina undid his bottom.

She freed his massive, throbbing, hard dick in record time and smiled as she saw it stick out for her. She took the base of it in one hand, still shocked at how large it was, and fit the tip into her mouth as she began giving him a teasing oral.

Sato grunted and shit his eyes hard, "Ashido...da-damn you're mouth is good!" he growled out as she kissed and sucked on his tip while her tongue swirled around it.

Sato let her go on like this for a while, it made him so excited and just got him more and more ready to pump into her and unload the biggest cum blast of his life. He grabbed onto her hair and pulled her off before pushing her hard onto her back, grabbing her legs and placing them on top his shoulders as she was now positioned an angle.

She grinned ear to ear and grabbed her own breasts as he shoved his monster of a cock into her,,"Aaaaaahhhaaaaahhaaaaa! Satooooooo! Yessssssss!" She moaned out as he forcefully fucked her, his penis reaching all the way to her ovaries as he once again filled up every inch of the girl that he could.

His cock rammed into her as wet smacking sounds were produced along side Mina's wails of pleasure. "wwaaaaaaah! aaaaah! fuuuck meeeeee! ha-harder! fuck me! Ahhhhaaaaa!" she gripped onto her breasts hard and elevated her pleasure as she fucked around with her own nipples as she got the best pounding she'd ever had.

Mina then moved her legs quickly, moving them down off his beefy shoulders and around his back and waist as she began helping him pump into her harder. "Fu-fuck! Ashido! imma bout to-"

"Aaaaaaaahaaaaa! oh! ooooh my goooooood!" Mina threw her head back and gripped onto her breasts with painful force as she climaxed. Sato cupped his hands under her ass and lifted her up, holding her in his arms as he continued to pump into her, his force and speed increasing as he felt himself coming closer.

With his hands already around her ass, he slipped one finger into her asshole and began fingering her.

"Mmmmm..da-daddy...don't stop daddy..." Mina then leaned over to whisper into his ear,"Fuck me til I can't walk daddy..haaaaah"

Sato smiled eagerly and slammed her back into the ground as he began fucking her harder and faster than before, the slam even caused his finger to go deeper into her asshole, "haaaaaah! Ye...yes! oh, oh daddy!" Mina cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs still wrapped around his back as well. She was clinging to him like a cat does to a tree as he humped the day lights out of her.

Mina began clawing at his back, making the muscled boy tense up from the sensation. "Ashido...fu-fuck! It feels like I'm in another world! You feel so damn good ashido!"

Mina gasped over and over again as he never slowed down his hard, intense, forceful and fast fucks. She bit into his shoulder as he neared her second climax, "mmmmmmmfffff!" Her rolls rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure of cumming again, and she bit into the lad so hard that blood was drawn.

"aaaah! Fu-fuck ashido! What was tha-"

Mina cut him off as she shoved her tongue filled with his blood into his mouth, swirling it around and nibbling on his tongue and lips as she shut him up. Sato then inserted a second finger into her ass, getting another moan from the girl as she had two holes filled up now.

"Hmmmm...haaaaaa...uunnnnfffff" She moaned out as her eyes only looked half opened now. Her eyes began to twitch and after a short while of the double penetration sensation she came for the third time.

"ooohh...oh god sato...o-one more time pl...please..." She moaned out.

Sato was so close to cumming inside her too, it felt so insanely tight and good inside ashido and thanks to her acidic lube fucking her was probably the greatest feeling on earth. Sato moved his hands away from her ass and over to her back, flipping the two of them over now with Mina on top.

Mina breathed heavily and smiled weakly now on top of her hulking fuck buddy. Sato placed one hand on her firm and thick ass check, and the other onto her breast as he squeezed with great force. He wasn't pumping into her anymore though.

MIna got with the program and placed her hands onto his chiseled chest as she began bouncing up and down on the boy's extra large sized dick. "Sa...sato...mmmmmm..." She gasped out as she bounced best she could, but she had so little energy now. Still, fucking this giant ole cock was giving her an unrivaled sensation. As she continued bounding on him, she gripped onto his chest best she could and let out a pleasure filled,"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" And fell on top of him.

Sato chuckled momentarily, before flipping the two of the over again and grabbing Mina by the hips, penetrating into her cunt once more as he rammed into her as hard and fast as he was earlier. Mina only produced a few weak and exhausted moans and gasps now, Sato winced his face up and unloaded so much cum into her that it began leaking out of her cunt even with his dick still in her.

He let out several tired gasps, pulled out of her and plopped her down before he rested his back against the frame of the motel bed, watching as his incredible sized load of semen spilled out of her and formed a little puddle on the floor.

Mina just laid there, with heart shaped eyes as she moaned out,"Mmmmm...daddy..."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Mina and Sato had began sleeping together. It all started off as just a little exchange for some cake, and now the two were basically a couple.

Not a day went by where Mina wasn't on him like white on rice.

Even now, the girl found herself at the edge of her bed, as Sato had her legs spread open and had his mouth down there, eating her out like she was some sort of fine dining experience. If he was being truthful, she did taste rather sweet.

"Mmmmmmmm...Sa...Sato..." She moaned out as he pleasured her cunt. She was sopping wet, the sounds coming down there were like that of a dog licking from it's water bowl on a hot summer day.

"Mina...you taste so damn good."

Mina reached down and grabbed his brown hair, pushing his head more into her, his tongue getting deeper inside her. "Unf!...Daddy...ooooooooh..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she was getting close. Sato was the first and only man to ever make her cum more than once whenever they fucked. Most men could barely make her do it once, but Sato usually made her have at least two every time they went at it.

It was mostly because he was just, so damn big everywhere.

As he continued eating her eat, the girl bit down on her lower lip, squeezed his hair tighter and clenched his head between her thighs as she squirted all over his face. "Aaaaaaaah! Satooooooo~"

The large man finally let up from his oral pleasuring of the beauty, and looked up at her with a smug smile as her juices covered his face. He stood up, his large, muscular body on full display. His massive cock erect and already having a bit of precum at it's tip. He lightly pushed her down onto her back, and positioned himself over her.

Without warning he grabbed her by the waist and forcefully penetrated into her, causing the girl to gasp and moan as she wrapped her arms around him. She was purring almost, as Sato began to pump in and out of her over and over, filling up all of her with his mighty cock.

"haah...haaaaah...Sato, ha-harder!"

The smacks and thrusts he unleashed upon her could be heard even outside the damn bedroom, Mina liked it hard and sato loved to give it hard.

Mina constantly produced her own lube to make the process of him fucking her easier, without it it'd be extremely painful due to his sheer size.

"Unf...unf!...da-daddy...oooooohhh...s-satooo~" Mina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gripped onto his muscular frame hard as he continued pumping harder and harder.

He reached down and firmly grabbed her bountiful and magnificent ass, before lifting her up with him as they fucked standing up.

They kept like that for a while, Sato aggressivly sucking on her nipples and breasts as he fucked her hard and well. And Mina, gripping onto him tightly and producing the lube to keep the fuck going. Her inner walls squeezed down around his cock as she climaxed again, "Aaaaaaaah...hah...haaaaah..."

Sato wasn't done though, he quickly pulled the girl off his dick, and turned her upside down rather easily. Still standing up, he positioned her cunt at his face, and her head at his cock.

Sato went in just as eagerly as he had earlier, slurping up and licking her pussy like some kind of ice cream, causing Mina to gasp out and moan once more before she got with the program and took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

the two continued to sixty nine like this for quite a while, until Sato unloaded a monster load of cum into the girls mouth, filling her up as full as ever.

She moaned lightly and was sure to drink and swallow it all up. "Hmmmm...mmmmm..."

Mina then tenses up, and came again herself all over the buff lad's face once more. "Damn Ashido...you taste like fucking strawberry ice cream!"

Mina was then gently sat down on the bed by Sato, and she began to giggle. "I do? Well, maybe we should use my...flavoring in the next cake you bake for the girls~"


End file.
